


Ghazal

by Kasairuka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say it.</p>
<p>You know it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghazal

Pores tend to close, yet can still open. Such simple shame.

How they can invite, infect, and rip unspoken in such simple shame.

 

A wife can smile, pretty and clean. Where is her necklace?

Is it on me? See how green can redden and soaken such simple shame.

 

Running’s fantastic. Screaming is better. Loving clawing the most.

Only metal remains without stain, but once found broken: such simple shame.

 

“Oh, God”, “Oh, Lord”, where is He right now? Peer up, see sky.

Search down, see none. Among plain sight is only ocean. Such simple shame.

 

Fill up on your food and enjoy all your love. Take. Them. In...

What do I find? What else do I know but how I’ve just stolen such simple shame.

 

Great is going to venture. Discover what Earth can bring.

End your wonderful life. Leave what is golden n’ such simple shame.

 

When it’s his eyes with tales or her soul of ruin, which begs for more?

Healed are worse than the dead, Envy. They’ve all chosen such simple shame.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "But she has no necklace!" Use your imagination as to what that could resemble.
> 
> Envy and Fullmetal Alchemist are not my creations.


End file.
